Experimenting
by BellaPerea
Summary: Kakashi's been curious about things like science and women-both becoming his downfall after losing his friends in an experiment gone wrong, but gaining him a really cute personal pink-haired nurse. KakaSaku
1. Prologue

**A/N: Bella here, with a new fic! It's KakaSaku, and dedicated to kuripsuthebunny and other KakaSaku lovers out there!!!**

**Enjoy!**

"Have the cells been ionized?"

"Everything is set."

The silver haired man nodded. "Are you ready Obito?"

The man strapped to the metal table in the center of the room gave his companions a thumbs up and his signature grin. "Ready as I'll ever be, Kakashi."

Kakashi then turned to the brunette woman on the opposite side of the table. "Rin,"

Without a second word from the man, she squeezed the contents of the syringe into the Uchiha on the table. Moments later, Obito was fast asleep. She walked towards Kakashi and joined him on an elevated platform right after sticking another tube into the patient's body.

The Hatake punched in a few numbers into one of the numerous keyboards that decorated the platform, and watched as Obito's heart rate quickened.

"Kakashi, is that supposed to happen?" Rin asked, placing a hand on his white-coated shoulder.

The man looked at her, a smile gracing his flawless face. "Don't worry," He planted a chaste kiss on her nose before turning to another monitor. "It's just his body fighting against the foreign cells. Obito is fine."

She looked back at the raven-haired man lying on the metal table. She prayed for her best friend silently, hoping that they would finally find a cure for his family's fatal flaw—the Sharingan, a hereditary disease that causes complete blindness, headaches, jumbled coordination and brain damage.

So who would be better to find the cure than the three apprentices of the late Namikaze Minato, the award winning scientist for developing a vaccine for breast cancer? The three of them were the world premiere young scientists, the youngest threesome to graduate from Konoha University's medical course, and they ventured deeper into the medical world. In fact, they were all part of the group of scientists that developed a cure for the common cold.

She studied the screen that counted his red blood cell count. "Kakashi, the ionized cells are reproducing! That's not supposed to happen!"

Kakashi rushed to her side, and scrutinized at the screen. "Holy shit," He cursed to himself as he rapidly punched in commands into the computer. "Abort! We miscalculated!" He tried to shout, but before he could finish his sentence, white light filled the room, encasing them.

The next thing he felt was an overwhelming heat, then his world went black.

--

Seven years later…

Kakashi replaced his mask on his face and his bandana across his forehead and left eye before dumping his now emptied plate in the sink. It was 9:30 in that August morning—his morning Human Anatomy students were probably complaining on how late he was. He's made them wait long enough.

He opened the door of his apartment and proceeded to walk down the five blocks he needed to pass to get to Konoha University. As he walked down the streets of his hometown, a bright yellow and orange blob and a black head ran past him, followed by a horde of women.

He cupped his hands around his mouth and shouted to the two boys at the head of the marathon. "Good morning Naruto, Sasuke!"

Before the throng of women completely passed, he heard a faint "Morning Kakashi!" and "hn" from the two heartthrobs. He chuckled as he watched the boys he practically raised as his own sons (though they were only ten years younger than him) run away from their fangirls.

Ever since the freak lab accident of both Naruto and Sasuke's parents fourteen years ago, Minato's apprentices took the two boys in. Obito took his blood nephew in, since they were both Uchihas and Kakashi and Rin took Naruto, a more hyperactive, troublemaking boy that required two people to take care of him.

But ever since _that_ day seven years ago, he was dubbed the 'father' of these two unfortunately attractive teens who never went anywhere without a throng of girls chasing them.

As the group of girls passed, he continued his walk to the large medical building of Konoha University's large campus. He entered the white washed building and into a sort of Victorian hallway, paneled with wood and everything. He turned into laboratory 3C. Students were scattered over the stools and counters, either chatting with each other about the latest campus gossip or studying by themselves. When they heard their professor come in, the all turned their attention the front and pointed their fingers at him.

"You're late Kakashi-sensei!" They all chorused together.

He rubbed the back of his head and his visible eye crinkled in a sign of apology. "Sorry students, but I ran into—"

"LIAR!" They all shouted in unison.

The masked man sweatdropped. He wasn't lying—he did run into some friends/surrogate sons, but his students never believed any of his excuses. _'Oh well,_' he thought, quickly dismissing their complaints and moving on to the day's lesson.

A brain was set in front of him. He picked up a scalpel and was about to make an incision through the cerebellum when he dropped his scalpel.

"Kakashi-sensei, are you alright?" Hyuuga Hanabi, the little sister of Naruto's girlfriend, Hyuuga Hinata, who was also a former student of his but moved to another year level, inquired.

Before he could mumble an 'I'm fine', he lost his footing and stumbled backwards. He tried grabbing the side of the table to balance himself, but it was as if his fingers weren't following his commands. The professor ended up falling backwards on the floor.

Students fled from their desks and surrounded the teacher, screaming things like 'Kakashi-sensei' and 'get the nurse'. He could feel himself rising off the floor on a stretcher. Before he blacked out, he could hear the faint sound of sirens ringing through the campus.

--

Kakashi's eyes trailed around the room. He was lying down on a bed (that was clearly not his) in a white painted room (which was clearly _not_ his). He turned to the nightstand beside him and saw the calendar and clock (both which were _**not**_ his) and saw it was 7:30 P.M., meaning he's been unconscious for about 10 hours. He looked past the nightstand and saw a white curtain, probably meant for separating a room.

He took an intelligent guess on where he was—the hospital.

Being a doctor himself, he should _at least_ be used to the scent of anesthetics and sanitizers, but he hated it. That's why he retreated to the comfort of the sound of metal clanking and the smell of burning chemicals. He would never go into actual medical practice—he'd rather teach and research then actually treating a patient.

The swish of the sound of the curtain being pulled back broke his train of thought. "Kakashi!!!!!!" A familiar blonde boy cried, rushing to the side of his surrogate father. Behind him was the familiar raven head of the stoic Uchiha Sasuke. "Are you alright?!"

Kakashi tried sitting up in the bed, but a perfectly manicured set of fingernails perched on a hand blocked his vision, preventing him from sitting up. He looked at the hand's owner and saw a familiar busty blonde woman staring him down.

"Tsunade-sama," He said her name respectfully. After all, who wouldn't respect the hospital's head, or more specifically their teacher's master's ex-girlfriend? "Am I allowed to be discharged?"

"Kakashi, you don't even know your condition." She deadpanned, glaring daggers into his mind.

His visible eye crinkled in a way that it seemed as if he was squinting. "Then why don't you tell me what my condition is?" He retorted.

The woman crossed her arms over her chest and smirked. "It is not in my place to tell you." She said, and stepped back for another woman, just about Naruto or Sasuke's age, with bright pink hair tied in a ponytail. She had blood red frames sitting in front of emerald green eyes. Her outfit consisting of a red turtleneck and a khaki skirt was worn under a long white lab coat. "Kakashi, I'd like you to meet the head of the Medical Research Wing,"

"Sakura-chan…?"


	2. Chapter 1: The Sharingan Disease

**A/N: New chap! Thanks to all who reviewed! You get free candy!**

**Sasori: You finished the candy yesterday.**

**Bella: Free candy...wrappers! And I don't own Naruto. **

"Sakura-chan…?"

"Naruto? Sasuke?"

"You guys know her?" Kakashi asked the blue-eyed boy beside him, though both he and his best friend were stoned.

Naruto was the first to talk. "Sakura-chan, I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU SINCE GRAD!!" He somehow jumped over the bed and hugged the pinkette. "I didn't know that you worked for the hospital!"

Kakashi lifted a slender grey eyebrow and turned to Sasuke, knowing that he wouldn't get a direct answer from Naruto. "We all went to Konoha Private High together."

Kakashi mouthed an 'o' under his mask before turning to the now blue girl. "Naruto, she's choking." The hyper-active male let the pinkette go, and she dusted herself off. She pushed her glasses farther up the bridge of her nose and recollected her composure.

"I am Doctor Haruno Sakura, head of the Medical Research Wing of the hospital. Like Sasuke said, we all went to high school together." She explained. The pinkette turned her gaze away from the raven-haired Uchiha, knowing that he knew that she left something out. _'And I dated Sasuke.'_ She silently added.

"Dr. Haruno, what is my condition, so I can go home?" Kakashi inquired, quickening the pace of this conversation.

Sakura glanced down at the clipboard, hoping not to make any eye contact with anyone in the room. "Um, it's a very strange case." She read through the numerous sheets of line charts and statistics. "Your red blood cell count is straight through the roof and your eye…" Her voice trailed off as she approached the patient. She pushed the bandana up, revealing a scar that sliced across his left eye. "May I ask if you can open your left eye Kakashi-san?"

Kakashi abided and hesitantly lifted his eyelid, expecting it to be the same onyx it always is. But as he did, Sasuke stepped back slightly, as if disgusted or surprise.

"Kakashi-san, even though you are not of Uchiha blood, you have induced the Sharingan disease."

"Nani?!" Everyone else (except Tsunade) chorused.

"The incident seven years ago when the experiment with Obito went wrong," Tsunade started. "The metal plate that you were hit with was contaminated with Obito's blood cells, thus contaminated with Sharingan germs."

Sakura continued to flip through the pages bound onto her black leather clipboard. "The Sharingan is already in its third stage. If we had found out sooner—"

"Sakura!" Tsunade cut her apprentice short. "Don't…"

"Why, what's wrong with Kakashi?" Naruto questioned, tilting his head like a little child.

A long, pregnant silence hung in the room before Tsunade gave a sideward glance to the pink haired doctor. Sakura sighed before continuing. "If we had found out sooner, we could have lessened it to stage one, and kept it from being terminal."

--

Kakashi arrived in his apartment, ready to collapse anytime onto the sofa. But before he even touched the couch, his landline rang. He scooped up the receiver of the black module and Iruka's voice came on.

"Are you alright Kakashi?" The brown-haired man's voice spoke.

"Yeah," He answered, stripping off his button down shirt as he walked towards his bedroom, making sure to keep the cordless phone pocked between his ear and shoulder. "Hey, thanks again for substituting for me. I don't think any of my students would forgive me for not showing up the whole week."

"Nonsense, your class is fine. They'd be nicer if you would come on time." Iruka laughed. "So how's the doctor's visit?"

A moan escaped his lips and was heard through the mouthpiece. "I don't have to stay at the hospital, but someone personally chosen by Tsunade would be visiting me every week or something." He explained. "Not to sound like the Nara kid, but _this is so troublesome_. In fact, someone's supposed to stop by later tonight."

"Wow that is troublesome." Iruka commented. "Too bad I can't stop by later. Do you want me to ask Genma or Asuma to stop by this afternoon?"

"Sure, why not,"

"Kay, I have to go though. Ayame's parents invited me to dinner." He stated quickly before hanging up on the university teacher.

Kakashi was left alone in his apartment, waiting for something. He didn't know what, though. Maybe he was expecting Asuma or Genma to pop right though that door. He lay down on his bed shirtless, arms crossed behind his head. His mask and bandana have both been removed, but lay closely beside him on the bedside table, just in case someone was at the door.

He didn't know how long he was lying there. He didn't even touch the TV remote or his collection of Icha Icha Paradise. Instead, he just lied there, thinking.

Flashback

"_How long do I have left?"_

"_It will not be immediate," Tsunade answered. "With some treatment similar to chemotherapy—" Before he could ask, she held up a hand. "You won't lose your hair Kakashi," she said, then continued. "We could slow it down. Life expectancy would be elongated to…Sakura, what…?"_

"_Four years, maybe more." The pink-haired girl continued for her master. "It depends though. Your blood isn't Uchi—" _

"_Sakura…!"_

_The girl bent down, her bangs covering her face. "Gomen Tsunade-sama, Kakashi-san,"_

"_Kakashi, it is required that medication starts immediately, but doesn't require you to stay in the hospital. You may go home, but every week, a doctor will stop by and administer the medication and give you your weekly check-up." Tsunade stated, and motioned for Sakura to get the medication._

End Flashback

He was going to die. He knew that. He didn't fear death—he's been too close to it for him to still be afraid. Yet, somehow, a part of him held a fear—maybe not of dying, but as if he wasted his life. He never actually lived life to its fullest. He's spent practically his whole life in the lab or in the classroom. No one really held any significance to him either. Well, there was his best friend, Obito, but he's long gone, and it always felt like it was his fault for his death.

What he meant by was a 'significant other'. Sure, in his lifetime he's had his own share of women, but only one held place in his heart, and she was long gone too.

_Rin._

Everyday, he touches the scar running from his hairline to his neck, reminding him about the two people he once held close to him. Everyday, he would look out the window and expect a fifteen-year old Uchiha Obito throwing rocks at his window so as not to be late for first period. Everyday, he would crave to feel thin and gently fingers playing in his silver hair, then scold the owner for doing so.

Everyday, he'd see the little orange bottle of sleeping pills, wishing he could get it over with.

He was getting his wish.

A doorbell broke his train of thought. He replaced the mask and bandana, making sure that it hid his scar perfectly. His usually gravity defying hair was scruffy and messed up. He ran his hand through it one more time, making sure it was presentable enough for Genma or Asuma (not that they'd care though).

Again, the doorbell rang. He threw the wooden door open, expecting to see a man with a stick (god knows what it really is) pushed in the corner of his mouth and carrying a box of beer. It was either that or a smoking man with his arm slung around a red-eyed woman.

Instead, a small, pink-haired young woman dressed in black slacks and boots, a white turtleneck sweater and a red coat that reached her mid-thigh over it all was at his door. In one hand she carried a mini-cooler looking thing with a white cross painted over the red plastic; in the other was a black leather clipboard and pen. Red square glasses that were perched on her ponytailed pink-hair fell down to the bridge of her nose as she bowed her head in respect.

"Gomen for disturbing you Kakashi-san, but I have to administer your medication tonight," She said as she lifted her head and pushed her glasses back on top of her head. The silver-haired teacher stepped back to let her in before closing the door behind him.

"Of course, Dr. Haruno," He sat himself on the couch as she prepared the syringes, stethoscope and other doctor things. It would take a while, Kakashi knew, so he decided to make some small talk. "Tsunade-sama sent you?"

She chuckled as she looked up from the glass bottle of clear liquid. "Why of course, or else I wouldn't be here."

Kakashi shook his head. "No, I mean, the fact that you are the head of the Medical Research Wing doesn't exactly mean you would personally visit a patient in his home." He explained.

"No, no," The doctor laughed as she strapped the blood pressure gage onto his arm. "I personally volunteered. Not to be snoopy, but as a scientist I wanted to research further into the depths of the Sharingan." She whipped the band off his arm and wrote a few notes on the clipboard.

"May I ask why?" Kakashi asked as he felt the cold metal of the stethoscope slide across his back.

She transferred the device onto his front as she stiffened. "When I went Konoha Private with Sasuke, he always suffered from the weaker symptoms of the Sharingan, like headaches and jumbled coordination. His mother, who wasn't an Uchiha by blood, had already started research on the topic with Mr. Uchiha. I decided to continue the research after their death, with some help from Itachi. After all, Sasuke went and became this businessman or something," She stated, mentioning the older Uchiha brother.

Uchiha Itachi was an acquaintance of Kakashi. He saw him every so often when Obito would visit, with a 10-year old Sasuke and fifteen-year old Itachi tagging along. He also took some courses in medicine and got his PHD, but, like his Uncle Obito, would rather spend time in the laboratory rather than actually practicing in a clinic. Last Kakashi had ever heard of him is when he joined this organization that his grandfather established called the Akatsuki, which was composed of doctors, architects, businessmen and some notoriously known donors that work to provide healthcare, shelter, food and clothing for some of the lesser parts of Konoha and Suna.

"After _your_ incident," The pinkette continued as she wrote something down on her clipboard and prepared the syringe. "We found some scavenged documents and worked on them. The medicine I'm giving you now is the development of our little team, and is the same thing Uchiha Itachi and Sasuke are given, only at a much smaller amount and rate. It's not exactly a cure, but it will lessen the symptoms and the pain."

Kakashi glanced up at the doctor's face as she injected him with the clear liquid. She graduated the same batch as Naruto and Sasuke, so she couldn't be older than twenty-five. Her features still held some of their childish innocence as she scrutinized through her thick glasses.

He thought back—now he remembered. This girl was the only one who beat Kakashi's threesome's record as youngest medical graduates. While he and his team graduated medical school at the age of twenty-four, she was the famed medical prodigy that graduated when she was the tender age of twenty-two. Before she even turned twenty-five, she had already made it to the head of the MRW with her breakthrough with the discovery of the way to slow down the effects of Sharingan. He was surprised though, on the fact that she, Itachi and their little team haven't found the foolproof cure for it yet.

'_The next generation learnt from our mistake…'_ He told himself. "So why do you want to study my case in particular?" He asked, pushing the cotton down onto the hole the needle made.

As she replaced all her medical things back inside the box, she looked up in surprise. "A non-Uchiha inducing the Sharingan is very rare. What scientist doesn't want to study that?" She stated with a tuck of her bangs. "Well, you're done for this week. Is there a specific time you want me to come over?"

"Not really," He waved her off with the back of his hand.

"Okay, then I'll be back at the same time next week." Before she turned around, she fished a little white card from her pocket. "If there is a change of plans, my number is there as well as Tsunade-sama's other subordinate, Shizune, if you can't reach me." She spun towards the door and opened it, only to see Genma reaching for the doorbell.

The brunette was raising up a 6-pack of root beer and he had a large smile plastered on his face. "Kakashi, I didn't even touch the doorbell—wait…" He studied the small, pink-haired woman in front of him. "…you're not Kakashi…" He looked over the pinkette's head and saw a half-naked Kakashi lounging on the couch casually. "Kakashi, you _bad boy_, it's not even sundown and already—"

"Gomen," Sakura bowed to the man. "I'm his doctor. Don't worry, I was just leaving," She walked past the tall brunette and left the apartment.

After she left, Genma closed the door. His face was painted with shock. "Kakashi, I haven't seen a woman in this apartment since…"

"It's nothing. She's just my doctor." The silver-haired man propped his feet onto the coffee table.

Genma joined him on the sofa, placing his boots on the coffee table beside Kakashi's bare feet. "Oh well, but you do realize your doctor is hot. Ow!" He was jabbed in the shoulder by the teacher's fist.

"Dude, she graduated high school with Naruto and Sasuke, not to mention dated the chicken-ass," He explained as he discreetly sipped from the can when Genma wasn't looking. As if he'd ever show Genma (or anyone else for that matter) his face.

"Well, if you don't like her, can I have her—Ow!"


	3. Chapter 2: Reunions

**A/N: BE HAPPY KAKASAKU FANS (and kuripsu)!! I HAVE UPDATED!!**

"I can't believe you Naruto." Sakura mumbled, following in-step with her two high school friends out of the theatre. "You really burst into that operation room."

Flashback

_Nurses and doctors scattered the hallways, going about their usual business in the hospital. Well, they were, until a flash of orange ran past them screaming 'SAKURA-CHAN', his cry echoing through the whole hospital. _

_Meanwhile, Dr. Haruno Sakura along with Tsunade herself was finishing an operation on a man's abdomen. As the young doctor was pulling out the cause of the man's problems in his intestine, a loud, echoing call was heard from the observer's room, making her scalpel almost slip into the open body. _

"_Sakura-chan!!!" _

_All eyes turned to the pinkette, and a sweat drop appeared on her forehead. "Naruto NO BAKA!!!!!!!!!" _

"_You want to go to the movies with me and Sasuke-teme??!!!" He asked, his voice booming through the supposedly soundproof glass. "He's outside in the car!" _

_Tsunade giggled under her mask. "Sakura's finally going out!" She danced around the operation room, and the other doctors just watched the hospital's director do so. "Sakura's finally leaving the house!"_

"_Ne, Tsunade-sama, I didn't even say yes." Sakura pointed out, plopping the last piece of infected tissues into the metal bowl a nurse held out for her. She turned to another doctor and asked him to finish with the sewing. He nodded and she stormed out of the room. _

_She shed her blood stain smock and dumped it in the bin, along with her mask and gloves. Donning just her scrubs and sneakers, she stormed upstairs, not minding the nurses running away in fear after feeling the dark aura surrounding the young MRW Head. The pink-haired prodigy slammed the observer's room door open, just as doctors were filing out. _

"_Na. Ru. To. No. Baka!!!" The other doctors looked at pinkette and stepped back as she made her way to the orange clad blond. She pounced and grabbed him by the neck, shaking him back and forth. "BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!" She repeated over and over, choking the Uzumaki orphan._

"_Sakura-chan, let go!" He breathed out in between breaths and coughs. _

_She abided, but kept the frown on her face. "Why are you here?" She asked._

_Naruto rubbed his neck, cooing 'Owiee' every so often. "I was just asking if you wanted to go to the movies with me and Sasuke-teme tonight." He inquired in a considerate, little boy's voice._

_Sakura got off the blonde and dusted herself off. "My shift still isn't over Naruto." She said, pulling her friend up. "I'm sorry."_

"_Aw, but Sakura-chan, it's gonna be like old times. Remember 'Bad Movie of the Month Day'?" He looked at her with cerulean blue eyes, hands clasped together and knees on the ground. "We're gonna watch that new fake-ish zombie movie." _

_Suddenly, the door was thrown open once more. The doctors in the room gasped in shock as the hospital director entered the room. "Of course Sakura can go with you guys!" She announced. "Go Naruto, take little Sakura-chan and get her out of my house this Saturday night!" _

_Sakura grimaced, looking up at her mentor and adopted mother. "Wow, thanks Tsunade-sama." She commented sarcastically, only to be pulled through doorway by an ADHD patient. _

"_Thanks Tsunade-baa-chan!" He cried, dragging Sakura by the arm, down the white washed halls of Konoha Hospital. _

"_NARUTO I'M STILL IN MY SCRUBS!!!"_

End Flashback

"But Sakura-chan, Even Tsunade-baa-chan wanted you to go with us!" He retorted, lacing his fingers behind the back of his head. "By the way, why'd she say that?"

Sasuke turned to her and smirked. "What hole have you been hiding in these past 8 years with my brother?" He teased.

"Saving your life." She backfired, stuffing her hand in her pockets, trying to protect her cold fingers from the cold autumn breeze. "Where are we going anyways?"

Naruto slowed his pace to match the pinkette's, Sasuke doing the same. "We're meeting Hina-chan and some others in Ichiraku's." He explained. "Now let's get going! Hina-chan is gonna be mad if we're late!"

"Hina-chan…? As in, Hyuuga Hinata from our batch?" Sakura inquired, finding the pet name familiar. She turned to Sasuke, hoping he could give her a straight answer, since Naruto was too caught up with his ramen and Hina-chan.

"The Dobe even proposed to her a few months ago." He explained, his dark and cold aura somehow warming up.

She ruffled his spiky black hair with a smile. "You never change Sasuke." She remarked.

He flattened his hair and shot the hair-messing culprit his signature glare. "Hn,"

"Yup," Sakura skipped ahead of him, catching up with Naruto, climbing into Sasuke's car. "You never change."

--

"We're here!" Naruto burst open the doors of the Ramen spot, making all of its patrons turn to him. He ran past all of them and to the back of the restaurant where a long table filled with people was located.

Sakura and Sasuke held back, trying to seem as if they came separately from Naruto. They trudged through the restaurant, sort of lucky everyone returned their attention to their food.

"Last time I came here, this place was just a stand." She remarked, awing at the size of the place.

"Teme, Sakura-chan, FASTER!" Naruto beckoned to his two friends. "Hey guys, look who we found in a hospital!" He pulled the shadowed figure beside the stoic Uchiha forward and pulled down the black hood. "It's Sakura-chan!"

"NARUTO NO BAKA!" She thumped him on the head, creating a large hill on top. She then looked up and saw the people occupying the table. In disbelief, she pulled out her glasses from her messenger bag and put them on. "It's everyone…from our high school lunch table…"

"Haruno…Sakura…" A blonde and blue eyed girl stood from her seat and analyzed the small figure between the Uchiha and Uzumaki. Suddenly, a wide smile grew on her face. She somehow appeared beside the pinkette and hugged her. "FOREHEAD GIRL!!"

"Ino...pig…" Sakura muttered in between breaths.

"Ino, she can't breathe." Shikamaru, the pineapple headed genius, told the blond, seeing that the pinkette started changing color.

"Thanks Shika." Sakura said, inhaling deeply to check if all her systems were in order. She then turned to her other blond friend with her hands on her hips. "Naruto, why didn't you tell me that you invited everyone from our high school lunch table?" she asked. "I could have dressed nicely. Heck, I'm still in my work clothes!"

She pointed to whatever was under her long black coat, meaning loose grey pants and a red button down blouse, paired with black ballet flats and a white scarf. She compared it to Ino's purple mini dress, black leggings and black stilettos.

"How'd they find you anyways?" Inuzuka Kiba asked after everyone was done hugging her. "No one heard from you until that big medical breakthrough."

Sakura sighed, taking her seat in between the two blondes. On Naruto's other side was Hinata, then Neji, her cousin, beside him was Tenten, then Lee, Sasuke, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru then back to Ino.

"Naruto burst into the observer's deck while I was in the middle of an operation." She explained, fiddling with the seafood ramen in the bowl in front of her.

"No," Hinata said. "Before that."

She explained the story as everyone ate and was able to catch up with each other. While Sakura went on to discovering many medical breakthroughs, Naruto and Sasuke opened their own business that supplies food to restaurants. Ino became a model and Tenten took over her family's weapon shop. Lee is a personal trainer, while Neji and Hinata are sharing the family business. Kiba and Shino opened a pet shelter and pet store, Chouji opened a restaurant and Shikamaru teaches advanced calculus in the University.

"Now, for the juicy stuff." Ino intertwined her fingers and propped her chin on them. "Billboard Brow, have you dated since high school?" She asked, smirking slightly.

Sakura blushed at her question and sunk in her seat. "Well, I've been really absorbed with work, so I haven't had time to—"

"FOREHEAD, ARE YOU TELLING ME YOU HAVEN'T DATED SINCE HIGH SCHOOL??!!" She stood up and slammed her hands on the table angrily.

The emerald-eyed doctor rubbed the back of her neck guiltily in a Naruto-like way. "Well, um…yeah."

"Not even Teme's brother?" Naruto asked, jerking a thumb towards the Uchiha on the other side of the table.

"No, I heard he was with Kiba's sister, or something." She explained.

"But Sakura, everyone's sort of has someone." Ino remarked with a shrug. "Like, Hinata is with Naruto, Neji and Tenten…well, I'm not really sure what the heck is going on with them," As she said that, the two brunettes looked away from each other with a bit of red tainting their cheeks. "Everyone else has a girlfriend or something."

"And what about you?" Sakura asked, setting her chopsticks down across her bowl.

"Oh Sakura, darling, as a top model, I get around." The blond smirked, striking her best pose.

--

Sakura had Naruto and Sasuke drop her off at the hospital once the party was over. Everyone exchanged phone numbers and said their goodbyes, talking about planning some time to go out together. Once she arrived at the front entrance of the hospital, she walked in and ran straight to her adopted mother's office.

"TSUNADE-SAMA!!!"

"Sakura, this is a hospital." The blond quoted, propping her tired head on her palm.

As the pinkette crossed her arms across her chest, she fell on the maroon colored couch across from the mahogany desk. "Well it's not like _you_ haven't done it before." She then jumped up and shrugged. "Anyways, am I still on duty?"

"No, go home and tell Dan that I'll be home before midnight." Tsunade waved her off, and she ran out the hospital, screaming 'yes' all the way out.

--

'_SHIT. Shit!'_ Sakura muttered. The day she is FINALLY out of the hospital, it started to rain. It isn't even supposed to rain—it's September for crying out loud!

The pinkette cursed colorfully under her breath and she stood under the roof extension of the hospital, where the bright, luminous blue sign hung on. She watched as the rain poured down in a large chunk of flowing grey-ness. She didn't even have an umbrella, and she already owed Tsunade one from last summer's monsoon. What the hell was a girl to do?

"Doctor Haruno?" A voice asked for her. She turned, expecting the owner of the voice to be some random intern, wanting some medical advice. Instead, the source of the voice was in front of her, and wasn't a random intern. In fact, he wasn't even part of the hospital's staff, and was, by no means, annoying.

"Kakashi-san, what are you doing here?" Sakura asked, squinting to decipher his figure in the dim light.

"Good evening." He greeted courteously. "What are you doing out so late at night, not to mention in this weather?" He inquired.

"I asked you first Kakashi-san." She complained, crossing her arms across her chest. "Anyways, if you want to know, I'm stranded with no umbrella and I didn't bring my car!" She cried.

Kakashi glanced up at what he was holding up above his head. "Where's your place?" He asked.

"Down that direction," she said, pointing to the right.

"Mine is too, but you should know that by now." He answered. "Since your place is on the way, I'll walk you there." He nudged her towards him with his head, extending an arm for her to take.

The pinkette smiled at the patient. "Why thank you Kakashi-san." They walked through the rain under the dark blue umbrella, trying their best to stay dry. He led her through the streets in the rain, their arms somehow linked together. If the nurses going home didn't know better (and none of them really did), they would think that the young medical prodigy was dating the masked man.

As the walked down the sidewalk, she told him about how Naruto and Sasuke had practically kidnapped her from the hospital and dragged her to a movie, almost causing the life of a man with intestinal problems. Kakashi laughed at this wonder how she wasn't mobbed by fangirls after she was seen with the two.

"That's why they chose the movie house on the other side of town." She laughed, when a rumble broke their conversation. They looked up. The rain was getting heavier and the wind was blowing harder. They made a dash for the Haruno's house, which was only a few blocks away from their point at that time. She led Kakashi up their long driveway into the large, misplaced house in the middle of the bustling city.

Sakura shed her now drenched coat and hung it on the coat rack by the door. Kakashi did the same and hung it on the extra peg. He let the umbrella lean by the doorway and followed her to the kitchen, where an aged man sat and read today's paper.

"Daddy!" Sakura jumped on the man, hugging him from behind. She hadn't known her real parents, so when Tsunade and Dan took her in, she had come to know them as 'Daddy' and 'Mom' (outside the hospital, of course). The blue haired man smiled, seeing his daughter come home early.

"Sakura, I thought you wouldn't be home until tomorrow night," He mused, kissing his daughter's cheek.

The pinkette sat beside her father on the stool. "Oh, daddy, I'd like you to meet—"

"Oh, Kakashi-sempai!" Dan cried, seeing the silver-haired man at his kitchen's doorway. He stood up and shook the man's hand. "What brings you here tonight?" Reality then struck him, and he looked over his shoulder to glance at his daughter.

"No, Dan-sama, it's not like that." Kakashi held up a hand, telling the older male that he was implying the wrong thing. "I'm your daughter's patient and she was stranded in the hospital with no umbrella, so I obliged to walk her home." He explained, and Dan's shoulders relaxed.

"Thank Kami-sama," the father mumbled under his breath.

Kakashi laughed inwardly, wondering how Tsunade and Dan even related. Tsunade was supporting Sakura to go out more, even date. Dan, on the other hand, was still against the whole idea, even though his daughter was 25 years old.

"Wait, wait, Kakashi-sempai? Dan-sama? Would any of you like to explain this to me?" Sakura asked with a look of confusion was clearly pasted all over her face.

"Dan-sama was the former headmaster of Konoha U before retiring." Kakashi explained once more, patting the geriatric on the shoulder.

Sakura mouthed 'o' before climbing up the carpeted stairs. "Well, I'd better change out of these wet clothes before I get a cold. Wouldn't it be strange if a doctor got sick?" She giggled before running up and disappearing from the kitchen.

"Well Kakashi, you should change too. Come, I'll give you a dry shirt." Dan led the way up the stairs and turned the opposite direction of the pink head vanishing behind a door.

He stayed outside the doorway Dan entered and waited for him to come out. He did, carrying a grey T-shirt in one hand. He gave it to the teacher with a smile.

"You can keep it after. It's an old shirt anyways." He said, then thunder rumbled outside. "It looks like this storm isn't going to end anytime soon. Why don't you stay the night? It's dangerous out there." He pointed out.

"That is true. Will Tsunade-sama let me inhabit your couch for the night?" he half-joked.

"Well," Dan thought it through. "She wouldn't let anyone on the couch. And the guest room is still occupied by my sister. I know, Sakura's room has a spare mattress. Use that." He suggested. "Her door is the one right across the hall." He pointed at the door his daughter formerly passed through.

Kakashi thanked the man for his hospitality before heading to Sakura's room. He knocked on the door before hearing a muffled 'come in'. He did so and found himself in an apple green painted room. A large, Victorian style bed was centered in the middle with messy white sheets on top. A desk across it was just as messy, filled with medical texts and files.

"Daddy, mom said—Kakashi?" Sakura appeared at the doorway on the other side of the room, hair dripping and matted against her head and dressed in fuchsia pajama pants and a light pink tank top. A toothbrush was in one hand, a towel in the other. "What are you doing here?"

"Your father told me that you had an extra mattress in your room." He replied.

She retreated into her bathroom and gargled, spitting out the contents of her mouth. She towel dried her damp hair (she showers really fast, something she learned from the limited bath stalls in Konoha Private High) and combed her fingers through it. She reappeared, finding Kakashi leafing through her medical books on her desk.

"Um…you can use the bathroom Kakashi-san. I'll look for the mattress." She said, and fell to her stomach and looked under the bed skirt. After Kakashi entered the bathroom and closed the door, she cursed colorfully. She grabbed her messenger bag, looking for her cellphone. _'Not here…'_

She cursed again and bolted out the door and down the stairs. She ran through the kitchen and into the living room. She moved through the room and to the front door to her coat, and searched through the inner pockets. She was glad that her coat was lined with waterproof material, so her Blackberry wasn't dampened in the storm.

The pinkette started texting her mother, jabbing the keypad with great speed as she walked back up the hallway. She was nearing the kitchen when she heard the sound of things crashing in her destined place. She left the phone on a nearby table and ran to the source of the noise, hoping it was just some rat messing in the pantry.

Instead, she found her father lying on the floor, the contents of the middle shelf of the refrigerator on top of him. "Daddy!"

**A/N: Bwahaha! I bet you thought that something 'romantic' would happen between Kakashi and Sakura halfway through the chap, right? WRONG! PLOT TWIST!**

**If you wanna know what happened to Dan, review. then wait 1 month. :P**


	4. Chapter 3: Mourning

**A/N: Ehe - rubs neck in very Naruto-like way - Sorry it's short. I just needed to get this part over with. :D Please enjoy and don't forget to review!!:)**

Sakura rushed over to her father lying on the kitchen floor. She rolled his body over and laid an ear on his chest. His heartbeat was slow, pumping once every ten seconds or so.

She started a CPR procedure, starting by pumping his chest then giving him oxygen. When that didn't work, she cried out "KAKASHI!"

In a matter of moments, stomping down the carpeted kitchen stairs was heard and the silver haired masked man appeared, donning nothing much but a pair of boxers, a T-shirt and his mask. He glanced at the situation in front of him and quickly assessed it.

"Get the Honda keys by the front door on the 'Hello Kitty' keychain and start the Jazz in the garage!" She instructed hurriedly, continuing with her procedure.

As Kakashi ran to the parlor and found the keys Sakura was talking about and grabbed his jacket. He grabbed Sakura's coat as well, and ran upstairs to find his jeans in her bedroom. He passed through the hallways of the upper level and ended up back in the kitchen.

He threw Sakura her coat and she caught it with ease. She slipped it on over her Capri pajama pants and tank as he picked up Dan, passing the other door in the kitchen and ending up in the garage. Sakura followed, stopping for a bit to grab a pair of slip-on black flats.

The university teacher took the wheel of the apple green Jazz after putting Dan in the backseat with Sakura. She let her father's head sit on her lap. She continued with the CPR as Kakashi drove at the fastest he could in the middle of a thunderstorm.

Taking her attention away from her father for a little while, she brought out her phone and dialed her mother. "Mom…no—FORGET THE MATTRESS DAMMIT! It's dad! Get a stretcher ready in the front entrance…It's his heart again…SH! MOM!"

The conversation continued and in minutes they were in the front entrance of the hospital. Three nurses plus Tsunade and her other subordinate Shizune were already there, and together they lifted the director's husband.

Sakura followed in suit, running alongside her mother as they rushed for the operation room.

"Let me scrub in Mom!" She pleaded.

"No Sakura, you are in no state to do so!" Tsunade backfired, stroking her husband's faded blue locks. "Let me handle this!"

They disappeared behind the swinging doors, and Sakura was left standing there, staring. She only jumped out of her reverie when a hand landed on her shoulder.

She looked up and saw Kakashi. "He'll be okay. Don't worry." He said, starting to lead her to the observatory room's stairs. They eventually got there, and Sakura walked up to the glass, looking over her parents like a toddler ogling a lollipop, only sadder.

The monitors were overloaded with beeping and green lines (or the lack of it). Green became red, and sweat dripped down Tsunade's forehead, mixing with tears of desperation. Her breathing became harder and harder as she tried to pump oxygen into her husband's lifeless lungs.

Nurses were pulling her away from the operating table by force, grabbing her under the elbows. Her eyes widened with disbelief—the one time the great Tsunade fails, it's the love of her life on the line.

A scream pierced through the hospital. The great Sannin Senju Tsunade was a mess of a blonde woman mourning over her husband's body.

Her daughter wasn't doing well either. The pink-haired MRW head slipped down to her knees, all the while keeping her eyes glued on the scene downstairs. Her palm was on her mouth, attempting to muffle uncontrollable sobs. She was so absorbed in her sadness, she didn't notice the warm arms enveloping her or picking her up. The next thing she knew, her nose was nuzzled into a very warm shoulder.

She suddenly found herself in her bed, and her heat source was leaving. The last limb that slipped away was suddenly in between her fingers and she was looking up at the silver haired man.

"Stay," She asked. "Please,"

Kakashi blinked a few times at her request, but slipped into the bed with the pinkette. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder as she started snuggling closer to him like a little lost puppy.

He didn't realize that they spent the whole night like that, just before he slipped out of her grasp to get dressed for work.

--

A week later **(LOL, what's with this fic and weeks?)**

Dressed in black, Kakashi went to pay his respects to Dan in his burial. When he got to the cemetery, a group dressed similarly was standing by an open grave as a coffin was lowered. A pastor was repeating cliché passages on 'heaven' and stuff (He was a scientist, don't blame him for not being religious).

It was a perfect day for a funeral, Kakashi thought. The sky was grey, recovering from last week's typhoon. Leaves in all shades of brown, red, yellow and orange decorated the ground like a carpet, and danced when the wind blew.

Once the coffin was all the way down, Tsunade fell to her knees. It was her final parting with her husband, until it was her time. Dan was gone and all she had to remember him by was the face she couldn't save him. The mere guilt made her want to die, but she was going to redeem herself—there were so much more lives to save? Right? After a little leave of absence, she'll jump right back into that operating room.

Sakura, in all her black gothic glory, was kneeling by her mother, silent and stunned. She was still having a hard time accepting her father's death. It was so sudden—one moment, he was chatting with Kakashi, the next…

It was all but silent when three people came rushing over from a black SUV.

"Saku-chan!" A woman with her sandy blonde hair in four pigtails and a black yukata came and hugged the pink-haired medical prodigy. Instantly, Sakura responded, throwing her arms around the blonde. "It's okay Saku-chan…" She chanted, rocking the young doctor back and forth. "Aw, sweetie…"

"Tema…" Sakura cried into her friend's shoulder, staining her yukata with her tears.

The blonde's companions joined: her brothers, Kankuro and Gaara, knelt down beside the two women. The brunette one would pat her on her pink locks, quoting cliché sayings like 'it's okay' and 'he's in heaven now'. The redhead just stood there, watching everything like a hawk.

The sobbing and trembling ceased and Sakura was able to stand on her own (with the help of Kankuro, of course) and she could walk to a little clearing near the burial ground set aside for group gatherings—almost like a park. When they got there, the Sand Siblings helped her eat the pasta and bread appetizer.

Kakashi approached his doctor, hoping to give his condolences. He walked towards the most secluded of circular tables under a tree. He waved towards the group and saw Sakura give a sad smile in return.

"Hello Kakashi-san." She deadpanned as Temari offered another bread roll. Sakura waved it off and turned to face her patient. "Thank you for coming to…visit my father…"

"No biggie. I was the one who drove you there after all. I'm sorry, again." He replied.

"Aa, Kakashi-san," Sakura piped up, breaking an awkward silence. "These are the Subaku Siblings from Suna. Tema-chan, Kanky-kun, Gaara-kun, this is—"

"Hag!" A black haired boy suddenly materialized beside Kakashi. "Are you alright?"

Sakura nodded. "I'm fine Sai, but I told you not to call me that!" She cried.

The pale man shrugged. "Old habits die hard." He stated, and then stole a side glace at Kakashi. "Who's this Ugly? Your boyfriend?"

Sakura visibly paled and quickly turned a bright shade of red. "Er…no Sai. He's my patient. And," She added, composing herself. "I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT IDIOT!" She threw a spoon in his direction.

Sai quickly dodged it and it fell on the browned leaves quietly. "I was in the Kendo Club, remember?"

"And I was in the Archery Club. If that doesn't work, I took Tae Kwon Do too." She retorted.

Gaara was impassive most of the time, though his (completely unnoticed) glare bounced between Sai and Kakashi, who were now actively conversing withSakura and his siblings. Heck, they even sat down! But one thing was, the vibes from Sai and Kakashi told him that someone was going to hurt his imotou (little sister). Yes, Gaara is protective over his siblings, even the adopted one—_especially_ the adopted one. Being the only one younger than him, she requires special attention.

All of them went to the same college, but in different courses. While Sakura took medicine, Temari was nearby studying finance (she was forced). They became best of friends and Temari introduced her brothers, who were both studying management. At one point they all became the best of friends.

"Sakura," He stuck a bread roll in front of her. "You've barely eaten."

She eyed the pastry suspiciously, expecting that it would explode. "I'm not hungry anymore Aniki."

He smiled a little and ruffled her hair. "Whatever imotou."

--

The week after, Sakura wasn't the one who came over to his apartment. Instead, it was Shizune, Tsunade's subordinate. He found it understandable once the black-haired woman said that Dr. Haruno was taking her mother on a short vacation. She then gave him his dose and left with a nod.

It went on like that for a few more weeks, until Kakashi asked where the hell Sakura was.

"I'm sorry Kakashi-san, but she's staying in Suna for the time being. It seems she is working with Akatsuki for a while." She explained. "She said something about getting away from Konoha for a while."

Kakashi simply mouthed 'O' under his mask and let Shizune slip the needle under his skin. Sure, Shizune was a good doctor as well, but she was silent and impassive most of the time. It wasn't the same when you didn't have a rambling pink haired woman giving you your medicine.


	5. Chapter 4: Airborne

**A/N: Hello to all my lovely readers! :-h Good news! Your (not so loyal) servant is back, well and alive! This was written ahead of time for kuripsu's palanca (affirmation letter). I extended it for the full joy of all the KakaSaku fans of the world! \o/  
**

**But about 240 of my countrymen have died in the tropical storm locally know and 'Ondoy'. To you, it's probably 'Ketsana'. Anyways...**

**This storm has brought a month's worth of rain to our country (and that's a lot, mind you, since it rains practically every other day here in the Philippines). More than half of the capital (Manila) was underwater. 1.4 million (estimated) people have been displaced by the flood. Heck, my friend's whole village was submerged in water. My stepfather's friend died after his house was flooded, a cabinet fell on him and he drown, unconscious. **

**You may be happy that my family and I weren't affected, since we live in this huge-ass building complex. But please, Filipino based readers, let's help out our country. To those too far to help, prayers are often appreciated. **

**This chapter is dedicated to all those who lost their lives in Tropical Storm 'Ondoy'/'Ketsana'; to those who have been displaced and lost their homes, friends, family, etc.; to Vietnam, who is next to face the fury of this storm, that they may be protected; and to my fellow Filipinos, may they be kept safe from the coming storm this week.**

**{If you want to see how heartbreaking this story really is, type in 'Typhoon Ondoy', 'Flooding in Manila/Philippines' or 'September 26, 2009' in Youtube's search bar. It can really bring you to tears.}**

It went on like that for a year. Every week, Shizune would come and give him his medicine. Chit-chat never strayed away from the topics of his health and the hospital. But once in a while, she would tell him about her 'imouto'. Apparently she was in Suna, working on a classified case, or something around that idea. Gradually though, the stream of information ended and Shizune became his permanent doctor.

The silver-haired man sat in the waiting room right outside Tsunade's office, waiting for the initial results of his test. It seems that he has been suffering more and more headaches, and his eyesight fluctuated between very clear to the point where all he saw was an abstract of light and colors. He told this to his doctor, and she dragged him out of his little apartment to the hospital to get himself thoroughly checked by Tsunade herself.

"_15 minutes,"_ They told him—30 minutes ago. He scoffed quietly in the green plastic chair. This was exactly the kind of thing that made him avoid the hospital at all costs.

--

Back in her office, Tsunade rubbed her forehead thoughtfully. She stared at the numerous charts hanging by the wall, trying to decode the hidden meaning behind it. Tilting her head, she whispered calculations to herself.

"That's odd…" She said, before turning towards the door and hollering out her subordinate's name.

In seconds, said subordinate was right beside her. "Hai Tsunade-sama?" She asked respectfully.

"Look at these statistics." She commanded.

Shizune analyzed them, conjuring up years of experience solving these types of cases. In less than a minute, she spoke up. "Everything's…"

"Exactly." Tsunade replied with a stern nod.

"Should I make the call then?" The ever-so-ready subordinate inquired.

"Yes please."

--

Sakura squinted at the dark blue in front of her. Normally, this would have been fine. After all, she was nearsighted. But the thing was, the 'dark blue' previously described wasn't a possible antidote to the Sharingan. Instead, she was looking at the dark night sky; anger boiling as she discreetly mumbled obscenities.

Just because she fell asleep on her desk because of working six days straight doesn't mean that Hana and Itachi had to send her back to the residential building in their humongous research complex and ban her from working for the next three days.

Wanting to get in the last word, she turned back with a hand raised in the air. "Don't forget to take your week's shots Itachi-sempai!" She left the building before the rave-haired man could retort.

She plopped down on her couch located in the residential building in the research complex where everyone (including herself) pretty much lived. She set her head down on the headrest and only then did she realize how tired she really was. Her head lolled backwards, her eyes drooped and her body went limp. Before she knew it, the young doctor was asleep.

--

Hana raised up the test tube to eye level before placing it in its prescribed rack. She set it down, took a few notes on her clipboard and handed it to the intern waiting for it to be handed to the next department.

"Liquidation complete." She stated before the intern nodded and left the laboratory.

She fell onto the chair set behind her, releasing a sigh of relief. The sound of air being released called the attention of her companion in the room, who swiveled over to her side and laid his palms on her shoulders.

"I don't know how Sakura can work a whole week without resting." The Inuuzuka sighed once more. "How the hell does she do it?"

Itachi chuckled. "That girl runs on sugar and caffeine. What more do you expect when those are the only two things she seems to consume?"

Hana laughed along with him. "I guess so."

Suddenly, a loud beeping noise interrupted their reminiscing. Itachi ran over to the intercom and clicked a few random buttons before the face of another research partner appeared on the small screen.

"What's going on Yamato-san?" He asked calmly.

On the other hand, Yamato was panicking and his breath was shallow. "Lab C7—the Sharingan in airborne!"

--

"Tsunade-sama, she's not answering." Shizune said, putting down her cell phone.

"Try the other lines." The blonde commanded with an elegant and dismissive swish of her wrist.

"But, Tsunade-sama, it's got to be two o'clock in the morning in Suna. She should be asleep by now." The onyx-haired woman debated, adding a nervous giggle at the end.

"Nonsense! This is my daughter we're talking about! She runs on sugar and caffeine! Of _course_ she's awake."

--

A loud ringing echoed through her apartment, waking her up. She fell unceremoniously off her battered couch and onto the hard, unforgiving wooden floor. With a groan, she pushed herself off the floor just enough to look up to see what was ringing.

It wasn't her cell phone, because then Tokio Hotel's new song would be playing (yes, even though she's an over-achieving workaholic, she still has time to update herself on the latest in the music scene).

It wasn't the landline, since—_psht!_—as if anyone calls her, even if it wasn't the middle of the night.

That only left the medical line, accessible only by those with the MD, MR, PhD or any other medical certification card.

And with the alarm blaring through the complex, this call could not spell out anything good.

--

Itachi and Hana shared looks of horror before moving towards the one way glass window and looked out onto the hallway. Employees scrambling for their lives as their bleeding officemates chased after them in fear of their lives. Chemical Containment Personnel pointed annihilation guns at the infected.

The scene made Hana turn away and shed a tear.

As she winced at the sound of an intern's blood-curling scream, Itachi pressed an area in the wall and revealed a rack full of bright yellow Chemical Containment Personnel suits. "This lab is still sterile. Since we haven't touched C7 after the standard de-sterilizing process before entering this lab…"

"Of course,"

They slipped on the suits and rushed outside, carrying annihilation guns in their black gloved hands. They ran for the nearest exit, shooting at those whose retinas were bleeding blackened blood.

"It's ten times worse than what I expected." Hana whispered, almost to herself.

"No time for sentiments Inuuzuka." Itachi said, with ice slicked over his voice in a commander-like tone. It sent chills down Hana's spine to think that this normally nice guy could use such a tone. But then again, he is Uchiha Itachi.

As they ran towards the darkness of the outside world past double doors conveniently thrown open, a striking thought hit them both at the same time.

"Sakura!"

Both scientists cared for the pink-haired girl like a younger sibling. Once they were out, they spotted the nearest van and grabbed the Medical Line. Hana slipped in her ID card and dialed Sakura's apartment number.

_Beep._

_Beep._

--

"Hello? Haruno Sakura speaking." She spoke nervously into the mouthpiece, clutching it with both hands as to ensue being heard by the person on the other end.

"Sakura, it's me." A feminine voice spoke. "There's a slight problem…about the Sharingan."

--

**Ta-ha! Hanging in suspense! Who's on the phone? What's going on with the Sharigan? How'd it become airborne? Are Itachi and Hana really together? WHAT HAPPENED TO YAMATO??!! :O TT^TT**

**Well, you'll find out IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. (-/_\-)**

**Ja~!  
**

**~Bella  
**


End file.
